Realisations Of A Stormy Night
by Hollie47
Summary: During a stormy night, Rachel realises how much she needs her mother. A bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Realisations Of A Stormy Night.

It was a dark, thunderous night, with bolts of lightning flashing through the sky. The wind was howling and the trees were shaking. The clashing of the thunder was loud and booming to Rachel's ears as she sat huddled up, with her knees drawn up to her chest, hugging herself tightly under a large oak tree. Rachel was terrified of thunderstorms and as the lightening stuck in the far distance it hit a tree, splitting it in half and sending it crashing to the ground with a loud booming echo which made Rachel scream in fear and start to cry. As Rachel sat there crying and afraid the only thing she could think of was being in the warm comforting embrace of her mother Shelby Corcoran.

As the storm raged overhead, Rachel fumbled for her phone in her pocket. It was 11:45pm. She stood up on shaking legs and realised through her tears that she was only a 5 minute walk from her mother's house. She knew her mother needed time to adjust to having a teenage daughter, but on this occasion, Rachel's soul was calling out for her mother and she was to distraught from the raging storm, which was terrifying her to listen to her mind.

Rachel stood on Shelby's porch, she was still crying and shaking as the storm bellowed in the night sky. She reached out and knocked on her mother's door lightly. A few minutes later a tired looking Shelby Corcoran opened up her front door to the biggest surprise of her night. Her 15yr old daughter was standing there, looking terrified, and shaking from head to toe with tears falling from her eyes running down onto her cheeks.

"Oh god, Rachel hunny what's wrong" Shelby asked as she led her soaking wet daughter through her house and into her bathroom.

"I...I don't... li...like... st..st..storms" Rachel mumbled as another bolt of thunder crashed causing her to scream and cling onto her mother for dear life. "Oh hunny, baby girl, it's alright" Shelby whispered into her ear as she rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms, Rachel" Shelby asked her daughter quietly. Rachel nodded her head against her mother's shoulder not letting go of the tight grip she had on her.

When they walked into the bathroom Shelby wrapped a warm fluffy towel with a massive gold star on it around her daughter to try and warm her up a bit as she sat her on the side of the bath.

"Honey, do want to have a shower to warm you up, you're freezing" Shelby asked as she gently moved Rachel's hair behind her ears, feeling the coolness of Rachel's skin against her hand.

"Yes" Rachel whisper nodding her head, not looking at her mother.

As Rachel was showering Shelby went and changed her pyjamas as they were wet from Rachel holding onto her. She went through her draws and also pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Rachel, which she left in the bathroom for her to change into, as she could still hear the water running from the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel walked out from the bathroom into the living room dressed in the clothes that were left for her. Rachel walked over to the lounge and curled up next to her mother, she was still shaking slightly and wincing whenever the lightening or thunder cracked in the night sky.

"Do you feel better now hunny?" Shelby asked her daughter, squeezing her hand softly.

"A little, I still don't like thunderstorms though, they scare me, they always have"

"It's ok hunny you can stay here tonight with me if you would like"

"I would love to m... Shelby"

Shelby took the remote for the T.V and flicked through the channels till she came across a decent movie. When the "Sound of Music" started playing Rachel cuddled into her mother's side resting her head under Shelby's chin. Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel and held her daughter as the movie played. After about an hour into the movie, Shelby could tell Rachel was becoming very sleepy so she laid down on the lounge and held Rachel close to her. Rachel curled up into her mother, wrapping one of her arms around Shelby's waist and snuggled her head into the crook of her neck. As Rachel was drifting off to sleep Shelby looked at her daughter in awe and was overcome with the love and admiration she felt for her. She felt Rachel cuddle into her more as she whispered "Mummy, I love you" into the crook of her neck. Shelby kissed her daughter tenderly on her head and whispered "I love you too my sweet little angel" as she drifted off to sleep with her precious daughter in her arms, thinking of how much she wanted her baby girl in her life.

**Author's Note:**Please read and review and tell me what you think of it so far, it will be greatly appreciated. I don't know if it will have a second chapter yet, will have to wait and see what you guys think about it. If you have any idea's for what you would like to see happen in further chapters feel free to leave your idea's as a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews :) This is just something which came into my mind and wouldn't leave until it was written down... at 2:20am lol. Please read and review.

The next morning Shelby woke up to find that the thunderstorm still hadn't passed yet as she could still see flashes of lightning in the dark grey sky. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost 10am. Shelby was thankful it was a Saturday as she had nothing planned for the day. Shelby felt Rachel shift in her arms and quickly looked down at her; Rachel was still fast asleep and looked as though she had no intention of waking up any time soon.

Shelby laid there and replayed the events of the previous night in her mind, kissing Rachel absentmindedly on the head. After she had thought about it the only question which came into her mind was why Rachel was outside so late, especially during a thunderstorm.

As Shelby played with Rachel's hair, Rachel started to stir and wake up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" Shelby said lovingly to her daughter as she brushed a lose strand of hair away from her face.

"Good morning Mummy" Rachel said as she rolled back into Shelby's side and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on hunny, wake up. You're not going back to sleep" Shelby stated as she sat up on the lounge pulling Rachel up with her. "Would you like some breakfast or a cold shower to wake you up?"

"No, I'm good here. Nice and warm" Rachel replied leaning back against Shelby.

"Hey baby, if you don't mind me asking, why were you out so late last night, especially during a thunderstorm?" Shelby inquired her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I was having a bad day and I had to stay back at Glee rehearsals because everyone said I wasn't trying my best, which I was by the way so I had to practice our songs all by myself till I got it right. It was really annoying me, not being able to hit the right notes and all so I decided to go for a walk instead. I paid no attention to the weather and before I knew it, it was pouring rain and then the thunderstorm began. I hid under a big tree hoping it would pass but as it got darker and louder I got really scared and the only thing I wanted was you and then I realised I was nearby so I came here. I hope you're not mad at me for showing up so late" Rachel quickly explained

"Awww baby, I wasn't mad at you for coming so late, I could never be. No matter what the time is, if you need me just come. You're my baby and I would do anything for you, you know that right"

"Mummy, I love you" Rachel squealed as she turned around and hugged Shelby tightly.

"I love you too, Rachel" Shelby responded hugging her daughter somewhat amazed at her reaction.

They stayed in each other's arms in complete comfort and silence watching the rain droplets trickle down the window. Suddenly Rachel's stomach began growling. Shelby started to laugh and looked at her daughter with one eyebrow raised "Hungry are we, Missy"

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit.. but I'm too comfortable to wanna move" Rachel said as she cuddled her mum more.

"Mum, what's your favourite colour?" Rachel asked out of the blue

"It's deep purple."

"How about your favourite book?"

"I really like the Twilight Saga at the moment"

"How about your favourite song?"

"Defying Gravity, It's been my favourite song since I first heard it"

"I love that song too Mum" Rachel gleamed. "So what's your favourite sport?"

"I like playing tennis. I actually have a decent backhand"

"Mum, what's your favourite food and drink"

"Pasta and Juice. Rachel what's up with all the questions?" Shelby asked her

"I don't know, they are just randomly popping into my head" Rachel responded "I just have one last question though"

"What is it, hun"

"What's the worst decision you have ever made, apart from giving me up"

"Well the worst decision I ever did make was giving you away but apart from that it would have been... hmmm... this is a tough question Rach. I really can't think of anything apart from giving you away. Shelby Corcoran doesn't usually makes stupid decisions"

Rachel started laughing as her mother said this. "What's so funny Rachel"? Shelby asked her.

"You said 'Stupid Decisions' with your angry teacher face on" Rachel said as she suppressed her laughter.

At this Shelby poked her tongue out at Rachel and started to tickle her. Rachel started to move and fidget as she was being tickled, laughter coming from both mother and daughter.

TBC... maybe


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **thought I might add one, forgot with last two chapters. I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this non profit story. If I did own Glee Shelby would be a permanent character, who has a good relationship with her daughter and who never would have adopted Beth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews, would have updated alot sooner but I've been out sick for almost a week now. I would also like to point out that I know Shelby seems OOC most the time but oh well, deal with it :p

* * *

As Rachel and Shelby were cleaning up from their breakfast, Shelby was thinking about how amazing it was to be able to bond with Rachel especially when she let her guard down and opened her heart up to her. For Shelby, letting her guard down and opening up her heart is something she thought she would never be able to do with anyone, but here she stood, in her kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast with her daughter. Rachel was the only person who was able to naturally get her to lower all her defences without saying a single word. As Shelby thought of Rachel being _her daughter_ her heart filled with pride, a feeling she wasn't use to feeling. The feelings that Rachel stirred inside of her heart, soul and mind made her feel amazing and wanting to glow. At this moment in time, Shelby was grateful she had such an amazing daughter.

As Rachel sneezed it brought Shelby out of her thoughts. "Bless you, hunny" Shelby said as her daughter sneezed again. "Thanks Mum" Rachel said after she finished sneezing.

Shelby walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug. Rachel hugged her back, resting her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby pulled back from the hug with a concerned look on her face as she placed her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"Mum, what are you doing" Rachel queried

"You feel a little bit hot; I think you might be getting sick. After all you were soaking wet for god knows how long last night." Shelby explained to Rachel, who just pouted at her.

"I hate being sick, I get all grumpy" Rachel told Shelby

"I get grumpy too, Rach" Shelby replied smiling at her. "Maybe you should ring your fathers and tell them that you might be getting sick" Shelby continued her smile turning into a concerned look.

"My dad's aren't home at the moment. They went on a business trip together for 3 weeks and are then taking a 2 week holiday after that. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I didn't want to go. I just think they need some time to themselves, especially since they have been fighting a lot lately." Rachel told her mother, her voice almost a whisper as she said the last sentence.

"Hunny, it's okay, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here" Shelby told her and she hugged her again.

"I don't know why, but every time I hug you, I feel like everything will be okay in the end" Rachel told her mum. At this, Shelby hugged Rachel tighter and kissed her head.

After they had been hugging for what seemed like an eternity Rachel pulled away from Shelby and started to have a sneezing attack. Shelby just stood there and gave her the all knowing mother look about being sick.

"I think it may be best if you stayed here tonight, you're sick I don't want you to be alone" Shelby said quickly hoping Rachel would say yes and stay with her.

"Do I get a bell to ring, for when I need something" Rachel asked full of charm.

"I'll think about it"

"But... Mummy" Rachel said pouting and doing her very best doggy eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Missy" Shelby told her, using her teacher look.

Rachel using the best pout and doggy eyes she could muster she looked at Shelby, whimpered and said "but Mama".

"Ugh fine then, you can have bell" Shelby said defeated

"Yay, thank you Mum" Rachel cheered as she hugged Shelby tightly.

"You know, you could probably get away with murder with that look baby"

"Yep, but I only reserve it for when I want something"

"You little brat" Shelby said laughing.

As the day pasted, Rachel could feel she was getting noticeably sicker. It started with a headache followed by a sore throat a few hours later. Rachel spend the whole day complaining to Shelby about how she won't be able to concentrate on anything and with a sore throat she won't be able to sing. By the end of the day Shelby was visibly annoyed with the constant whinging and whining and was secretly hoping Rachel would lose her voice. Shelby wasn't use too this much complaining from children. If one of her kids at work started whinging or whining or being obsessively annoying she would tell them to be quiet and not disturb her or they can have a week's worth of detention after school cleaning the auditorium or better yet the jocks bathroom.

At around 10:00pm Rachel came and sat next to Shelby on the lounge. Shelby was looking for something to watch but nothing interesting was on. She sighed in frustration.

"Mummy, are you okay" Rachel asked yawning

"Yeah, I'm okay hunny, just tired and there is nothing to watch on TV"

"Go to bed, Mum"

"Talking about bed, isn't it your bedtime now" Shelby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, I'm not tired though"

"Baby, you're sick, you need your rest if you want to get better." Shelby stated. "Come hunny" Shelby said as she stood up and held her hand out to Rachel. Once Rachel took her hand, she led her up to the guest bedroom and made her get into bed. Shelby sat on the bed next to Rachel and lightly brushed her hair back with her fingers until she was asleep. Shelby leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek goodnight and placed a small silver bell with a gold star on it on the bedside table.

* * *

Please review, reviews make me happy and update quicker :)


	4. Chapter 4

By the time morning had rolled around, Rachel felt like crap. Her body ached all over, her arms and legs felt like dead weights, her stomach was twisting and turning and her head felt like it had been repeatedly hit with a hammer and wanted to explode. Rachel rolled over onto her side, groaned and pulled the blankets up closer around her and willed her body and mind to go back to sleep.

As Shelby immerged from the bathroom, after having a nice long and hot shower, she decided to go check on Rachel after she had gotten a thermometer, glass of water and panadol from the kitchen.

As she entered Rachel's room, she placed the water, panadol and thermometer on the bedside table, so she could see how Rachel was fairing with being sick today. She noticed Rachel was still asleep so she placed her hand on her forehead, noticing Rachel was burning up and was starting to sweat. She slowly and carefully removed the doona off of her body, just leaving her covered with a sheet and two blankets.

Shelby woke Rachel enough so she would be able to take some panadol to help reduce her fever and hopefully lower her temperature. As Shelby lowered Rachel back down onto the pillows, Rachel was back asleep, like she hadn't even been woken up.

Shelby decided to get some housework done, to help distract her, even though she was checking in on Rachel every half hour. She swept and vacuumed the floors, washed the windows, dusted, and polished anything that needed to be polished. By the time Shelby had finished cleaning it was 5:00 pm and Rachel was still sleeping. The only time Rachel had actually gotten out of bed on her own accord was when she needed to use the bathroom and Shelby took that opportunity to get Rachel to take some more panadol, drink some water and eat a biscuit or two.

As the rest of the day went by and Monday morning rolled around, Rachel was still in bed sick, the doctor had come and gone and prescribed some antibiotics as Rachel had a chest infection, which both Shelby and Rachel knew was caused by the thunderstorm. Rachel was not happy about missing a day of school. She tried to get up and get ready but her head spun so fast when she stood up, she sat back down on the bed and groaned. Rachel did not like being sick at all. Shelby ended up moving a television into Rachel's bedroom and they spent the next few days in there watching musicals as Rachel got better.

Saturday came so quickly and Rachel was feeling heaps better and loved spending so much time with her Mum. She planned on staying with Shelby till her Dad's came back, hopefully still together, she prayed, and she wanted to talk with them about staying with her mum for part of the week. Rachel loved her Dad's a lot, but as she was spending time with her mum, she came to realise that her love for the older woman was just as strong as it is for her dads, but she felt a connection with Shelby, she had never felt before and she had only been with her for a week.

Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard screaming from outside. She went over to the window and looked outside. As she peered out of the window, there were two men outside in the middle of the street, with beer bottles and bats trying to hit on another while cursing and swearing at them. She wondered why weren't they at home, it was dinner time, wouldn't their partners waiting for them.

"Rach, what're you doing" Shelby asked as she noticed her daughter staring out of the window.

"There are men outside, they seem drunk and like they want to have a fight" Rachel said, staring out of the window.

"Ah yes, they live the street over. This happens at least once a month. See the taller one is married to the other ones sister and he thinks he's cheating on her. You will get use to it sweetie, now come help me clean up the kitchen."

As Rachel followed her Mum into the kitchen, she picked up the nearest tea towel and began to dry the dishes her mum had cleaned the old fashioned way, as she liked to put it.

"You have been awfully quiet today" Shelby stated as Rachel seemed to drift off into thought again.

"I've just been thinking a lot today, that's all"

"You want to tell me about what, sweetie" Shelby probed

Rachel put the tea towel she was using down and turned to face her mum, who was leaning up against the cupboard. She thought she might as well just tell her mum as she doesn't like to hold things back and it would also help ease the headache she was starting to get from thinking too much.

"Okay, so lately I have been thinking a lot, about you, my dad's and what I really want. I've just noticed that over the last week and a bit, being around you makes me feel rather whole, before it felt like something was missing, but now it doesn't. I love you and my dad's the same, but being with you is different. I feel like we have a connection which I have been missing out on my entire life until recently and when my dad's come back, I was hoping to ask them if I could stay with you for part of the week, if you would like me too of course. But then with my dad's they have been growing apart lately and I have a gut feeling they will come back broken up and if they break up, who would custody of me go too. I know they are both my legal guardians but if they break up I don't want to choose either, I would rather stay here. I know that may seem cruel on for my dad's but I just want to be with you, my mum, if you get what I'm saying." Rachel said quickly, breathing out a sigh in relief after she had finished, looking up at her mum to see what her reaction would be.

Shelby couldn't believe that Rachel wanted to stay and be with her. She walked up to her daughter and pulled her in for hug resting her chin on Rachel's head and telling her she was more than welcome to stay for as long as she wanted.

Fin~

**Authors Note: **This is the end. My muse ran away from me and I thought it would at least be nice of me to finish it for those people who enjoyed reading it and a thank you too gold-stars-xx who reminded me kindly so that I haven't updated this in a while. I did revise the story though and fixed some things in it which can be viewed on my live journal at hollie-1201 . livejournal . com (just remove the spaces)


End file.
